leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Act 3 - Rei, Sailor Mars (episode)
This page is for the third episode of the second anime series. For the third chapter of the manga, please see Act 3 - Rei, Sailor Mars. Act 3 - Rei, Sailor Mars is the third episode of the second anime series. It aired in Japan on August 2, 2014. Summary A young woman named Rei Hino possesses exceptionally strong spiritual powers and attracts attention to mothers who angrily accuse her as the one responsible for abducting their children due to her ability to detect supernatural activity. Usagi however is intrigued by the young priestess' beauty and goes to meet her. Luna suspects that Rei may be the long-lost princess or even the third Sailor Senshi. Plot In the Dark Kingdom, Jadeite is being rebuked by Queen Beryl for his failures. The other warriors, Nephrite and Zoisite, criticize him as well. The commanders question Beryl as to what the Legendary Silver Crystal is. She informs them it is a source of endless energy, the one who has it controls the universe. She gives Jadeite one last chance to redeem himself. A beautiful young miko named Rei meditates before a fire, sensing something evil is coming. She has a young friend named Mii who spends time with her in the evenings waiting for the bus. At the arcade, Luna talks to Ami while the Sailor V game distracts Usagi. Luna tells Ami of their need to find the princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal. After Usagi wins a level of the game, a prize of watches comes out of the machine, which Luna informs them as being remote communicators for them to use. While on the bus, Ami and Usagi first see Rei. Usagi is mesmerized by her and follows her to Sendai Hill, but is attacked by a group of crows, and Rei feels a supernatural presence coming from Usagi. After she realizes her mistake; she apologizes to Usagi, who tries making friends with her. Mii’s mother comes to the temple and informs her that Mii has disappeared. Rei suspects the demon bus: if you get on the bus on the Sendaizakaue route when it pulls up to the Hikawa Shrine at 6pm, you’re never heard from again. It is later revealed that Jadeite has been kidnapping people in order to lure the two Sailor Senshi into his trap. At school, people talk about the vanishing buses, which Luna thinks could be the enemy. She urges Usagi to check out the temple again and they take the bus up to Sendai Hill. On the bus, Usagi and Luna run into Mamoru again, who hears Luna speaking. At Sendai Hill, Mii’s mother and her friends demands that Rei use her abilities to find Mii and accuses her of having something to do with the child’s disappearance when she refuses. Usagi immediately jumps in to defend her. Rei, fed up, yells at the parents to leave the shrine and admits to Usagi later that people have always acted coldly towards her because of her unique powers. Rei once again meditates before her fire in the shrine. In the fire, she sees the enemy grabbing Usagi and senses the danger. This leads her to run for the bus, where she realizes the driver is the enemy from her vision. Jadeite attacks her and she falls unconscious. As Usagi and Luna walk down the street, they see the bus pass by, with Rei unconscious in one of the windows. Usagi transforms into a stewardess, and grabs onto the disappearing bus. Luna falls off, and lands in Tuxedo Mask's arms. Usagi disappears with the bus, leaving Tuxedo Mask and Luna behind. Usagi is in the Dark Kingdom, but can still talk to Luna and Ami through their communicators. Luna tells Usagi to transform and Ami transforms while Luna teleports her to Usagi's position. Sailor Mercury attacks Jadeite, which turns out to have no effect on him. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury are rendered powerless as Jadiete freezes their hands, but he is immediately attacked by Rei. He freezes her hand too, but she easily destroys it powers. At that moment, the symbol of Mars appears on her forehead, and Luna realizes who she is. Luna throws her a pen and she transforms into Sailor Mars. After Sailor Mars frees the other Senshi, Sailor Moon performs Moon Tiara Boomerang, which traps Jadeite. Sailor Mars performs'' Akuryo Taisan''. Overwhelmed by Sailor Mars' fire, Jadiete vanishes. Back at the shrine, Mii is reunited with her mother, and so are the other victims. Usagi, Ami, and Luna officially welcome Rei to the Sailor team, who is happy that she has finally gained new friends. Changes Changes From the Manga * The mothers never accuse Rei of kidnapping their children. * Jadeite is tricked by Sailor Moon into catching her tiara during her attack and Luna uses the computer to trigger the tiara's trapping mechanism. * Haruna makes an appearance at the beginning, where she apologizes for being late and scolds Usagi for having a cat in the classroom and later appears when she advises her students to be careful due to the kidnappings. * Sailor Mars summons Phobos and Deimos when she is fighting Jadeite. * Mamoru visualizes Sailor Moon next to Usagi while on the bus for a brief moment. * Rei never has a vision of the Moon Palace. * Rei does not say the phrase "Mars Power, Make Up" when she transforms for the first time. * Jadeite uses Rei as a shield when he confronts Sailor Moon and Mercury. * Jadeite is burned to death by Sailor Mars, leaving a charred corpse. * When Sailor Mars destroys Jadeite, the area catches fire and the Senshi have to make a quick escape with the victims. Changes From the Original Anime * The introduction of Sailor Mars occurred directly after Mercury's début episode in every version of the series. However, in the original anime, there was one filler episode featuring only Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury before Sailor Mars' introduction episode. * Nephrite, Zoisite and Yumiko did not appear in this episode. * A Youma drove the bus, rather than Jadeite himself. * Luna never thought that Rei was the Moon Princess. * The kidnapped people were taken to another dimension instead of the Dark Kingdom. * Ami did not transform into Sailor Mercury, so Sailor Mercury did not fight alongside Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. * Sailor Moon's tiara was not destroyed. * Jadeite did not confront the Sailor Senshi directly, nor did he display freezing powers * Jadeite never stated that he was attracted to Rei. First Appearances |-|Characters = *Sailor Mars *Nephrite *Zoisite *Phobos and Deimos |-|Attacks = *Akuryo Taisan |-|Transformations = *Mars Power, Make Up Trivia Gallery Errors *In many scenes, characters had strangely-placed facial features. These were fixed for the Blu-ray release. References pl:Rei - Czarodziejka z Marsa es:EP003 (Crystal) Category:Anime episodes Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal episodes Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal